Le sadique et la douce
by Ahotep
Summary: Yamamoto a envoyé Ichimaru dans le monde des vivants pour lui apprendre à canaliser son penchant excessif pour le sadisme et la torture mentale. Possible IchimaruOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Ichimaru serait mon esclave personnel……….. J'allais oublier, seul les OC m'appartiennent ;)

Résumé : Yamamoto a envoyé Ichimaru dans le monde des vivants pour lui apprendre à canaliser son penchant excessif pour le sadisme et la torture mentale. (Possible Ichimaru/OC)

Rating: T

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

C'est ma première fic sur Bleach.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**PROLOGUE**

Tous les capitaines étaient réunis dans la grande salle de réunion. Seul à être au milieu se tenait Ichimaru Gin, capitaine de la troisième division. Son éternel sourire était plaqué sur ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient fermés.

Il écoutait sans y prêter une véritable attention la discussion enflammée qu'entretenait ses confrères. Conversation dont il était le principal sujet. Les insultes fusaient, les tentatives d'apaisement se succédaient. En vain. La grande salle blanche, d'habitude si paisible, ressemblait plus au plateau d'un talk-show qu'à une salle de réunion.

Yamamoto commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Il frappa le sol de son bâton et le silence se fit. Il jeta un regard dur comme l'acier à tous les shinigamis présents plus le fixa sur Ichimaru qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que la réunion avait commencé plusieurs heures auparavant.

- Ichimaru, votre conduite est de plus en plus intolérable. Vos plaisanteries continuelles, les mauvais tours que vous ne cessez pas de jouer, vos jeux psychologiques malsains sèment le trouble au sein de Soul Society.

Ichimaru ne cilla pas. Il porta un doigt à son visage et tapota sa lèvre inférieure, l'air de se demander de quoi le vieillard parlait. Cette attitude de "je-m'enfoutisme " commençait à énerver le capitaine de la première division. Peut-être que confronter le capitaine à ses victimes le ferait réagir.

Yamamoto fit un signe de la main et la grande double porte s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à plusieurs shinigamis ayant tous été victimes du leader de la troisième division. La longue procession des victimes commença. Chacune se planta autour de lui et le regarda, l'air très en colère.

Yamamoto sortit un rouleau de parchemin de sous son manteau blanc. Il le déroula et son extrémité s'en alla, loin après la porte ouverte. Il en commença la lecture, fixant du regard l'infortuné capitaine. Certains coups étaient dignes d'un gamin d'école primaire, d'autres étaient plus graves comme les humiliations constantes dont Hanataro avait été la victime.

La lecture de ses méfaits ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Il restait debout impassible, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand son supérieur eut fini sa lecture, Ichimaru prit enfin la parole.

- Général, votre liste est incomplète.

- La question n'est pas là. Regrettes-tu certains de actes ?

- Pourquoi les regretter ? Je n'ai fait cela que pour m'amuser.

- Tu n'as donc aucun remords ?

- Pas le moindre. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore un rapport à écrire sur la recrudescence des Hollows.

Il salua tout le monde et commença à partir.

- Vous n'irez nulle part capitaine ! Soul Society en a plus qu'assez de vos agissements ! Vous allez devoir réapprendre à vous comporter comme un shinigami honorable et non plus comme un être dépravé.

- Et quelle sera ma punition ? Être le larbin de tout le monde ?

- Vous allez être exilé dans le monde des vivants.

- Chouette, je vais revoir notre shinigami remplaçant préféré.

- Vous n'irez pas dans l'endroit qu'ils nomment Japon. Tout a été déjà arrangé.

Le sourire d'Ichimaru s'effaça, laissant la place à une grimace. Yamamoto sentait qu'il voulait répliquer alors il fit exploser son énergie spirituelle, clouant le capitaine de la troisième division sur place.

- Votre départ a été fixé à demain. Les capitaines Zaraki et Hitsugaya vous escorteront.

Tout le monde sortit de la salle, laissant un certain capitaine seul. Il sortit quelques instants plus tard, un sourire à vous coller des frissons dans le dos sur les lèvres. Il allait bien s'amuser dans le monde des vivants…


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Ichimaru serait mon esclave personnel……….. J'allais oublier, seul les OC m'appartiennent ;)

Résumé : Yamamoto a envoyé Ichimaru dans le monde des vivants pour lui apprendre à canaliser son penchant excessif pour le sadisme et la torture mentale. (Possible Ichimaru/OC)

Rating: T

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

C'est ma première fic sur Bleach.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Merci à Sheera et Arkel pour leur review.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Ichimaru débarque dans le monde des vivants.

Quelque part dans le monde des vivants :

- Dîtes moi pourquoi on est obligé d'héberger ce gars ? Je parie qu'il ne parle pas un mot de français.

- Lola, tu vas arrêter tes caprices tout de suite. On ne croirait pas que tu as eu 17 ans. Et pour ta gouverne, je te rappellerais que si tu avais rempli et rendu les papiers pour ta demande de bourse, on n'aurait pas à le faire. Tu veux aller à l'université, il faut bien trouver l'argent pour payer tes frais d'inscription. Accueillir l'assistant Japonais de ton lycée est la manière la plus simple d'y parvenir.

- Chuis obligée de venir l'accueillir avec vous ?

- Oui. File dans la voiture et attache toi.

- Je peux conduire ?

- Non !

Ichimaru fut débarqué dans un aéroport. Il avait troqué son uniforme de capitaine pour des affaires plus normales. Enfin, pas lui, mais son faux corps. Il aurait préféré purger sa peine sous sa véritable forme et non dans ce corps artificiel dans lequel il se sentait à l'étroit.

Le pauvre capitaine ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. On lui avait juste donné une pochette contenant tout ce qu'il devait savoir avant de le pousser dans le passage reliant les deux mondes.

Il s'assit sur un banc et commença à lire la documentation si généreusement offerte par Soul Society. Il sortit un gros livre jaune intitulé " Le monde des vivants pour les Nuls, édition spéciale Shinigamis. "

Il était en pleine lecture quand il entendit une voix l'appeler. Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens, cherchant du regard la source de l'appel. La voix métallique se fit entendre plusieurs fois. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit que c'était la même chose qu'à Soul Society. Il chercha donc un guichet ou quelque chose de similaire afin de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait.

Il arriva finalement à un guichet où une hôtesse accepta gentiment de l'aider. Elle le guida à travers le dédale de l'aéroport et lui fit passer la douane en un rien de temps. Il se retrouva dans le hall d'arrivée, cherchant un indice du regard dans la foule de gens qui se pressait derrière les cordons de sécurité.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens différents. Certains tenaient une pancarte avec le nom de la personne qu'ils venaient chercher, d'autres se contentaient de scanner le flot d'arrivant du regard et d'autres étaient là, les yeux dans le vague attendant qu'on les trouve. Ichimaru se demandait à quel genre de personne il allait avoir à faire.

Il balaya la foule du regard et trouva rapidement les personnes qu'il cherchait. Il y avait un couple et une jeune fille. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air enchanté d'être là. Ichimaru décida qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec cette fille. Elle avait une tête parfaite pour être sa victime désignée.

D'un autre côté, il y avait le couple. Les deux personnes ne semblaient pas être commodes et Ichimaru se rendit à l'évidence qu'agir comme il l'entendait allait être difficile en leur présence.

Il s'avança vers eux, tirant sa valise et tenant dans l'autre main son super guide du monde des vivants ainsi que la belle pochette plastique gracieusement offerte par Soul Society. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres et les dévisagea, donnant l'impression de chercher quelqu'un. Il fixa son regard sur la pancarte puis leva les yeux, les baissa et leva encore une fois. Il répéta ce manège plusieurs fois.

Les gens commençaient à être énervé par ce manège. L'homme fit un pas en avant tandis qu'Ichimaru avança vers eux. Son visage avait pris une expression peu rassurée, à la limite d'une expression terrifiée. Il s'inclina avant de prendre la parole.

- Bonjour, désolé de vous importuner. Je cherche M. et Mme Huisin. Je suis un peu perdu.

- Je suis M. Huisin, mais appelez moi Georges. Vous devez être Gin Ichimaru. Nous vous attendions. Venez, nous allons rentrer chez nous et nous ferons plus amplement connaissance. Mais avant toute chose, je vous présente mon épouse Brigitte et ma fille Lola.

Il lui prit la valise des mains et partit en avant, son épouse marchant à côté de lui. Leur fille marchait juste derrière eux. Elle jetait de temps à autres un regard méprisant à la personne qui marchait à côté d'elle. Décidément, ce gars lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir se méfier de lui.

De plus son sourire constant avait quelque chose d'inquiétant que ses parents n'avaient pas remarqué ou faisaient semblant de ne pas voir.

Un silence quasi religieux régna dans la voiture pendant tout le trajet. M. Huisin jetait souvent un regard inquiet dans son rétroviseur. Il avait peur que sa chère et tendre fille ne fasse quelque chose de déplacer. Il savait pertinemment que devoir cohabiter avec l'assistant de son lycée ne lui faisait pas plaisir, mais alors pas plaisir du tout.

Ichimaru, quant à lui, appréciait ce trajet. De temps à autre il feuilletait son livre, mais la plupart du temps, il fixait sa voisine, imaginant toutes les tortures qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui infliger.

Deux heures plus tard.

Ils étaient arrivés chez eux, dans une banlieue résidentielle d'une petite ville, Bonnisles. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Ichimaru put prendre possession de sa chambre. Sur le bureau, se trouvaient une autre petite pochette et un cadeau. Il prit le paquet et sans l'ouvrir il le jeta dans le tiroir du dit bureau. Néanmoins, il prit les feuilles et les lut. Qu'était-ce donc ? Un extrait des règles à respecter dans cette maison.

Les présentations se firent dans la bonne humeur, autour d'un bon repas. Néanmoins, il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Lola ne supportait pas son sourire et sa manière de garder les yeux fermés et en plus, pour couronner le tout, il avait les cheveux d'une couleur plus que suspecte : mauve argenté.

Le soir vint rapidement. Ichimaru se retira dans sa chambre et continua à compulser " Le monde des vivants pour les Nuls, édition spéciale Shinigamis. " ainsi que les documents parlant de son job d'assistant de japonais dans un lycée.

" Yamamoto est vraiment un vieux tordu. Je vais devoir me farcir une bande d'adolescents boutonneux sans oublier cette espèce de fille avec qui je vais devoir cohabiter. Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. Foi d'Ichimaru Gin, ils vont regretter de m'avoir envoyé ici. " Ce fut les dernières pensées d'Ichimaru avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Soul Society

Kira et Matsumoto étaient ensemble. Ils noyaient leur chagrin dans le saké, l'un était triste d'avoir perdu son capitaine chéri et l'autre avait perdu son meilleur ami, le seul homme de tout Soul Society à ne pas fixer son décolleté généreux avec de la bave au menton.

- Dis Kira,(hips) tu crois que le général (hips) va le laisser revenir ?

- J…. Je ne (hips)cr… crois pas (hips).

- C'est pas juste (hips). Je veux mon Gin (hips).

- Et moi (hips), je veux mon capitaine (hips). Qui va me raconter (hips) des histoires (hips) de monstres le soir (hips) avant que je m'endorme ?

Les deux vices capitaines s'effondrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient tellement saouls que le barman dut faire venir du renfort pour les faire sortir de son établissement. Pas la peine de dire que Yamamoto n'était pas du tout content. Un capitaine fauteur de trouble était bien suffisant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les deux personnes les plus proches du sadique de service se mettent à déconner.

Il va sans dire qu'on allait les retrouver souvent fourrés ensemble à évoquer leur cher ami autour d'une voire même de plusieurs bouteilles de saké.


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Ichimaru serait mon esclave personnel……….. J'allais oublier, seul les OC m'appartiennent ;)

Résumé : Yamamoto a envoyé Ichimaru dans le monde des vivants pour lui apprendre à canaliser son penchant excessif pour le sadisme et la torture mentale. (Possible Ichimaru/OC)

Rating: T

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

C'est ma première fic sur Bleach.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Merci à Arkel pour sa review.

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Ichimaru au lycée.

Deux semaines passèrent. Ichimaru s'habituait peu à peu au mode de vie de la famille humaine qui l'accueillait.

Bien entendu, dans un premier temps il évita de faire des farces ou des réflexions blessantes. Il avait décidé de détruire la fille de ces logeurs et quoi de mieux que de passer pour quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné aux yeux des parents et de se montrer odieux avec la fille pour faire pencher la balance de son côté.

Puis, petit à petit, il mit en place son plan diabolique aka "Rendons la miss Lola parano". Pour bien faire, il commença par envoyer des lettres anonymes expliquant ce qu'elle faisait seule dans sa chambre et comment elle se comportait au lycée.

La pauvre commençait vraiment à disjoncter et à chaque qu'elle en parlait, Ichimaru se mettait à rire et les parents pensaient que ce n'était qu'une blague plus que vaseuse.

Les deux premières semaines étaient donc passées. Ichimaru prit donc de bon matin le bus pour se rendre au lycée. Il aurait bien voulu y aller à pied avec sa super technique de marche rapide mais il se serait fait remarquer et son cher patron à Soul Society n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié.

Il arriva donc au lycée un peu en avance et se présenta au directeur qui lui faire une rapide visite des lieu. Il lui donna également un emploi du temps ainsi qu'un plan de l'établissement dans le cas où il se perdrait. Pour finir, il le conduisit à sa première heure de cours.

Ichimaru attendait derrière la porte. Il entendait les élèves parler, raconter n'importe quoi et le pire faire des spéculations sur sa personne.

Il entra donc et un profond silence s'abattit sur la salle. Tout le monde était retourné à sa place. Les garçons le dévisageaient d'un air mauvais et les filles avaient des cœurs à la place des yeux.

Il s'installa sur le bureau et observa les jeunes en face de lui. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, certains crurent bon de se remettre à papoter. Ichimaru, en bon sadique, se leva et fit crisser le tableau. Ce petit bruit légèrement strident en fit bondir plus d'un, ensuite il se déplaça vers le fond de la salle et reprit son travail d'observation. Plus personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, il retourna devant et se présenta.

- Bon alors je suis Ichimaru Gin, votre assistant de japonais. Vous allez voir, nous allons bien nous amuser durant le temps que nous allons passer ensemble. Des questions ?

Une jeune fille leva la main, son visage avait pris une belle teinte rouge.

- La demoiselle qui rougit pire qu'une tomate.

- Quel âge avez-vous M. Ichimaru ?

- En voilà une question indiscrète Tomato-girl. Mais bon je vais y répondre. J'ai 250 ans.

Toute la classe le dévisagea, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Je vous ai bien eu. J'en ai 25.

Il leur lança un sourire à leur coller la chair de poule.

- Vous avez une fiancée ?

La question provenait de la voisine de Tomato-girl. Ichimaru lui fit un sourire encore plus large que celui qui était plaqué habituellement sur son visage.

- Oui et elle est très belle. Plus belle que vous ne le serez jamais. Et puis elle a un caractère de feu, une vraie tigresse. Quand nous sommes au lit……

Sa phrase fut interrompue par des toussotements et des raclements de gorge. Il leva la tête et vit que la plupart des filles étaient rouges comme des pivoines et que les trois-quarts des garçons avaient de la bave qui leur coulait le long du menton.

Il regarda ses étudiants et inclina sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

- Je crois qu'on va laisser ma vie privée ainsi que mes activités nocturnes de côté. Prenez vos livres et ouvrez les à la page 10.

Les élèves le regardèrent les yeux ronds.

- Vous avez entendu !

Il entrouvrit légèrement ses yeux. Ils brillaient d'une lumière inquiétante et leur couleur rouge fit peur à plus d'un étudiant.

Les voyant, ils prirent tous leurs affaires et se mirent au travail le plus vite possible.

La journée s'écoula rapidement. Il rigola bien avec ses élèves, leur donnant des surnoms débiles (Tomato-girl, MisterGonflette, Mouton….).

Une bonne journée ne pouvait pas s'écouler sans taquiner sa victime préférée : Lola qu'il avait amicalement surnommée Nanao 2. Ça avait été rigolo de l'embarrasser devant ses amis et dans le bus.

De retour chez lui, il passa un coup de fil à Soul Society pour savoir quand prendrait fin son exil. Puis, il alla manger, faisant au passage deux ou trois remarques désobligeantes sur la coiffure et la tenue vestimentaire de la pauvre Lola.

Les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Il allait au lycée, donnait ses cours, traumatisait certains étudiants, en draguait d'autres et les laissait tomber du jour au lendemain sans raison valable. Il passait également de longues heures à discuter au téléphone avec son vice capitaine et sa meilleure amie.

Bien entendu, au lycée, il passait pour un être totalement civilisé, prêt à aider tout le monde que ce soit la secrétaire, la femme de ménage ou encore le concierge. Personne ne se doutait que derrière son air gentil, il y avait un être n'ayant aucun sens moral, se cachait la personne qui avait bouché les toilettes et badigeonné de savon noir les escaliers du bâtiment administratif.


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Ichimaru serait mon esclave personnel……….. J'allais oublier, seul les OC m'appartiennent ;)

Résumé : Yamamoto a envoyé Ichimaru dans le monde des vivants pour lui apprendre à canaliser son penchant excessif pour le sadisme et la torture mentale. (Possible Ichimaru/OC)

Rating: T

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

C'est ma première fic sur Bleach.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 :**

Nouvelles de Soul Society.

Bien qu'exilé, Ichimaru gardait le contact avec Soul Society. Malgré sa punition, il y avait toujours des Hollows à purifier et des âmes errantes à guider vers le paradis. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû sortir en pleine nuit pour remplir sa mission. C'était plus tôt aux sous-fifres de faire ça, mais on s'occupe comme on peut.

Hormis l'aspect professionnel de ses contacts, il y avait aussi un côté personnel. Il communiquait presque tous les soirs avec Kira son vice capitaine et Matsumoto sa meilleure amie, vice capitaine de la dixième division.

Grâce à eux, il recevait des nouvelles fraîches de Soul Society, les dernières rumeurs, les comptes rendus de la chasse à Aizen, Tousen et lui-même avaient eu la bonne idée de retourner leur veste et se rallier à Soul Society. Sans oublier les nouvelles de poil de carotte, le petit ami de la jeune Kuchiki.

Il adorait ces rares moments de détente. Le soir était devenu son moment préféré de la journée. C'était le moment où Matsumoto allait téléphoner. C'était d'ailleurs la seule personne à qui il n'avait jamais fait de blague.

Comme d'habitude, à 22 heures précises le portable d'Ichimaru se mit à sonner. Après avoir regarder qui osait le déranger alors qu'il regardait une émission de téléréalité hautement intellectuelle, il décrocha.

- Hey Gin, tu as mis du temps à répondre.

- Bah, j'ai pas entendu le téléphone sonner. Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Yamamoto est vert de rage. Il a reçu les rapports des Shinigamis qui te surveillent. Il a dit qu'il comprenait que tu taquines l'humaine avec qui tu cohabites mais que tu te moques des autres est intolérable.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas toi qui doit supporter leurs querelles débiles, leurs coups foireux. Si tu as lu les rapports tu saurais qu'une bande de filles en furie m'ont coincé dans les toilettes et que…

- Je l'ai lu, mais que veux-tu, tu es trop beau.

- Heu Rangiku, tu n'aurais pas abusé du saké avec Kyoraku ?

- Non, il ne peut plus sortir. Sa vice capitaine le séquestre. Autrement, il est question de nommer Ichigo capitaine de la cinquième division.

- Et ma remise de peine ?

- Tant que tu ne tiendras pas à carreau, tu resteras coincé là-bas. Dans le registre des bonnes nouvelles, Zaraki va se marier avec Unohana. Il parait que c'est Yachiru qui a tout manigancé. Kira vient d'arriver. Je te le passe.

- Capitaine, vous allez bien ?

- Aussi bien que possible. Heureusement qu'il y a les Hollows et Nanao 2 sinon je m'ennuierai vraiment beaucoup.

- Qui est Nanao 2 ?

- La fille des personnes chez qui je loge. Elle est ennuyante au possible. C'est ma victime favorite.

- Pourtant elle est mignonne. Enfin, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. On m'a chargé de vous dire qu'Aizen a décidé de vous éliminer vous et le capitaine Tousen. Des menos sont sur vos traces. Votre sécurité sera renforcée.

- Merci pour l'info Kira. Tenez-moi au courant et dîtes à Yamamoto que poil de carotte fera un très bon capitaine. Quant à Zaraki et Unohana vous les féliciterez de ma part.

Ichimaru raccrocha et se jeta sur son lit. Il fixait intensément le plafond. Sa dernière réplique ne lui ressemblait pas. Bien sûr Ichigo ferait un bon capitaine, mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué directement. En ce qui concernait l'heureux couple, là aussi, il aurait plutôt demandé à ce qu'on leur fasse une blague de sa part.

La bonté des gens chez qui il habitait devait être contagieuse. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser contaminer. Il sortit de son gigai et partit se changer les idées. Peut-être qu'un Hollows ou deux aurait la bonne idée de se manifester.

Deux heures plus tard, il était de retour. Son uniforme de shinigami était déchiré aux manches et il s'était ouvert l'arcade. Malgré cela, il était heureux. Il avait canalisé son élan de bonté précédent et maintenant il pouvait enfin dormir.

Son sommeil fut peuplé de rêves étranges. Il se revoyait, enfant trouvant Matsumoto à moitié morte de faim, puis plus tard trahissant tout le monde pour se ranger au côté d'Aizen et pour finir lors de son retour à Soul Society. Sans oublier la scène d'adieu entre ses deux meilleurs amis et lui avant d'atterrir son Terre.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. L'image très nette d'Aizen le transperçant avec son zanpakuto flottait devant ses yeux. Il était en sueur, ses cheveux lui collaient au front.

Etait-ce une prémonition ? Il ne le savait pas mais il envoya néanmoins un message à Soul Society. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Il se rendormit une heure plus tard, le téléphone sous l'oreiller pour ne pas rater la réponse qu'il attendait.


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Ichimaru serait mon esclave personnel……….. J'allais oublier, seul les OC m'appartiennent ;)

Résumé : Yamamoto a envoyé Ichimaru dans le monde des vivants pour lui apprendre à canaliser son penchant excessif pour le sadisme et la torture mentale. (Possible Ichimaru/OC)

Rating: T

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

C'est ma première fic sur Bleach.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

_Merci à Arkel pour sa review_

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 :**

Lola à propos d'Ichimaru.

(PdV Lola)

Ce gars me fait peur. Ça fait un mois qu'il est là et je n'ai qu'une hâte : qu'il parte, qu'il retourne dans son pays. Quel être normal aurait une collection de poignards et autres types de couteaux ainsi que des T-Shirt " I love sadism" ou encore " Sadism rocks" ?

Son sourire est horripilant et ses yeux, il ne nous les a jamais montré. Louche-t-il ? Sont-ils bicolores ? Je compte bien le découvrir.

Depuis qu'il est là, je cumule les ennuis. Que ce soit au lycée ou à la maison, ça ne manque pas.

La première fois où je l'ai vu, j'ai refusé de croire que c'était lui qui allait rester avec nous. J'avais des frissons dans le dos rien qu'en le regardant. Sa façon de me dévisager dans la voiture me mettait mal à l'aise. Je lui aurai bien mis un coup dans les côtes mais papa me fixait via le rétroviseur.

Parlons en de mes parents. Ils lui mangent dans la main. "Gin, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? Mon petit Gin, ne soyez pas timide…" alors que, moi, j'ai droit aux remontrances : " Arrête de pleurnicher, tiens toi correctement, laisse-le regarder Starloft…"

Il a également totalement ensorcelé ma meilleure amie. Elle bave devant lui, lui fait les yeux doux, s'habille comme une pouf pour attirer son attention. Elle veut atterrir dans son lit, c'est sûr. Et lui, il lui sourit, puis l'ignore et l'instant d'après il plaisante avec elle. En un mot, il joue avec elle. Il n'est pas sérieux.

Au lycée, j'ai entendu dire qu'il donnait des surnoms débiles à ses étudiants. Il les rabaisse systématiquement. Il fait également des allusions peu orthodoxes à ses activités nocturnes.

Il y a eu également plusieurs incidents : un escalier passé au savon noir, un seau d'eau savonneuse au dessus d'une porte, des cafards en plastique dans la nourriture, les toilettes bouchés… j'en passe et des meilleures. Personne ne sait qui a fait le coup, mais je suis prête à parier ma chemise que c'était lui. Il traînait toujours sur les lieux du crime.

Si je ne l'aime pas et bien je peux dire que c'est réciproque. Il m'appelle Nanao 2 et n'arrête pas de me dire que je tiens plus d'un garçon que d'une fille. "Ma meilleure amie et accessoirement mon ex a des seins dix plus gros que les tiens. " J'entends cette phrase au moins trois fois par jours. Il critique ma façon de m'habiller, de me coiffer, de me maquiller. Serai-je un top model qu'il me critiquerait encore.

Si encore il s'en tenait à des réflexions blessantes, ça irait. Mais non ! Mon shampoing a mystérieusement été remplacé par un décolorant. Je retrouve presque tous les soirs des insectes en plastique dans mon lit. Mes cours ont aussi été repassés au tipex. J'oubliais, il m'a fait tomber dans les escaliers, m'a donné des coups pieds sous la table, me pince quand je suis assise à côté de lui, prend de l'eau chaude alors que je suis sous la douche, entre dans la salle de bain pendant que je me déshabille…

Mais j'ai pris ma revanche. Je suis allée dans sa chambre, j'ai pris ses T-shirt et je les ai passés à la javel. J'ai remplacé son déodorant pas le répulsif du chat et j'ai lu son journal intime. Il parle beaucoup d'une certaine Rangiku et d'un certain Kira. Il se plaint d'avoir été mis dehors par un vieux schnok qui n'a aucun humour. Il parle également d'Hollows et d'un gars dénommé poil de carotte ainsi que d'une ordure nommée Aizen. Je n'ai rien compris et ce n'était pas ça qui m'intéressait mais la liste de tous les tours pendables qu'il avait joué à des gens. En voici d'ailleurs un extrait :

- remplacer le zanpakuto d'Unohana par une bombe de poil à gratter

- voler les clochettes de Zaraki et remplacer son gel par de la colle

- lâcher des sauterelles dans le jardin d'Hitsugaya

- saouler Hanataro

- rappeler à miss Kuchiki qu'elle a failli y passer

- répandre des fleurs de cerisier dans la maison des Kuchiki

- …

Ceci n'est qu'un court aperçu de ce dont il est capable. Il y avait des passages vraiment sordides. Ça donnait plus l'impression d'avoir à faire à un psychopathe qu'à quelqu'un de normal.

Une autre chose a changé depuis sa venue : ma côte de popularité. Elle a été revue à la hausse. J'étais devenue celle qu'on suppliait de venir aux fêtes, qu'on souhaitait avoir comme partenaire pour les exposés. Je savais pertinemment que c'était dans l'espoir de voir et de rencontrer ce très cher Gin.

Je me demande ce qu'elles ont toutes à craquer pour lui. Ok il est grand, même très grand, il est musclé mais quand même qui craquerait pour un gars ayant des cheveux mauves avec des reflets argentés qui collectionnent les couteaux, canifs… et qui cachent des menottes et des fouets dans son placard ?

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais encore dire à son sujet ? Qu'il y a des bruits étranges qui proviennent de sa chambre quasiment tous les soirs ? Oui. C'est un secret et je sais que c'est très mal mais je rentre de temps à autre dans sa chambre tard le soir. La fenêtre est grand ouverte et la pièce était pleine de courant d'air. Il a un sommeil vraiment très profond car rien ne le réveille.

(Fin PdV Lola)

Lola posa son stylo et referma son journal. Elle prit soin de bien le cacher. On ne sait jamais, Ichimaru pourrait bien avoir envie d'y jeter un œil.


	6. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Ichimaru serait mon esclave personnel……….. J'allais oublier, seul les OC m'appartiennent ;)

Résumé : Yamamoto a envoyé Ichimaru dans le monde des vivants pour lui apprendre à canaliser son penchant excessif pour le sadisme et la torture mentale. (Possible Ichimaru/OC)

Rating: T

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

C'est ma première fic sur Bleach.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

_Merci à Arkel et à Satji pour leur review._

_ Satji : contente que l'histoire te plaise. Pour Lola, ce chapitre était nécessaire par rapport au développement futur du personnage. Je suis contente qu'il t'aie aider à mieux la cerner. _

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 :**

C'est la fête à la maison.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés. Ichimaru continuait à faire boulettes sur boulettes, rendant de ce fait Yamamoto vert de rage. S'il n'était pas déjà mort, il aurait sûrement fait une attaque tellement la liste des bêtises d'un de ses capitaines étaient longues. Néanmoins, elles étaient moins graves que celles qu'il avait faites à Soul Society.

Au lycée tout allait bien. Il était devenu le membre le plus aimé du corps enseignant, du moins du côté des élèves. Avec les autres professeurs, les choses étaient différentes. Le café aromatisé au piment ça allait une fois, mais tous les jours, ce n'était pas possible. L'interdiction de s'approcher de la machine à café l'avait un peu vexé. Pour se venger, il avait bidouiller la photocopieuse de telle sorte que toutes les feuilles sortent avec une belle couleur noire intégrale.

Heureusement, quelque chose vint lui remonter le moral. Sa chère Nanao 2 avait décidé d'organiser une fête pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. Elle avait voulu l'évincer, mais ses chers parents lui avaient ordonné de l'inviter aussi. Et oui, elle avait lancé les invitations et quand ses parents eurent la liste entre les mains, ils s'étonnèrent de ne pas y voir leur locataire.

- Lola, tu n'invites pas Gin ?

- Ce type ? Pas moyen.

- Et pourquoi je te prie ?

- Il est trop zarbi. Et puis il va me coller la honte devant mes amis.

Le dit Ichimaru assistait à toute la discussion. Son éternel sourire était plaqué sur ses lèvres. Mais lorsqu'il entendit la dernière phrase, il s'effaça petit à petit, donnant l'impression d'être vraiment blessé. Bien sûr, les parents le remarquèrent et réagirent au quart de tour.

- Si Gin n'est pas convié, tu peux oublier ta fête. Il est seul dans ce pays, loin de sa famille de ses amis. Il s'est bien intégré, mais toi, tu ne fais aucun effort. Alors ta décision ?

- Ok, il peut venir, mais si jamais quelque chose tourne mal, je décline toutes responsabilités.

- Tu veux donner une fête, tu assumes. Sois heureuse que ta mère et moi payions tout.

La pauvre Lola n'eut donc d'autre choix que d'accepter. Ichimaru retourna dans sa chambre un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

Le temps passa très vite avec les préparatifs pour la fête. Presque toute la classe avait été invitée, sans oublier les amis qui n'étaient pas dans le même lycée.

Ichimaru, de son côté, n'avait pas chômé non plus. Il s'était préparé une petite liste de blagues, pas méchantes, juste du bidouillage au niveau des aliments et des cadeaux. D'ailleurs en parlant cadeau, il lui en avait même acheté un. Il l'avait fait venir du magasin d'Urahara.

Le jour J arriva enfin. La maison était pleine de décorations. Un buffet rempli de bons aliments était en place, les meubles avaient été poussés et la chaîne hi-fi crachait de la musique.

Les invités arrivaient au compte goutte et étaient accueillis par une Lola en jupe et débardeur et un Ichimaru en pantalon de cuir et T-shirt. Ce dernier, dès les premières personnes arrivées, s'éclipsa et se prit position près du bar.

Discrètement, il sortit une petite fiole de rhum qu'il vida dans le punch au jus de fruit. Il plaça une coupe de bonbons à l'effigie d'Hollows et d'insectes sur une table avant de retourner devant la porte.

La fête commença relativement bien. Personne n'osait trop s'approcher du buffet, ils étaient de toute façon trop occupés à danser sur une musique qui tenait plus du barrissement d'un éléphant que d'une chanson.

Lola s'amusait bien et avait totalement oubliée la présence d'Ichimaru. Ce dernier était adossé contre un mur et balayait la salle du regard. Il cherchait la première victime de la soirée. Serait-ce Tomato-girl ou bien Calculator, leur voisin qui avait un léger problème d'acné ?

Finalement, il décida de s'en prendre au voisin. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit à part.

- Hey mec, t'as d'jà penser à faire kekchose pour tes boutons ?

Le pauvre ne savait pas où se mettre. Il faut dire que ce cher Ichimaru n'avait pas particulièrement parlé à voix basse.

- Heu, j'utilise Boutactol.

- Ben mon pauvre, ça a pas l'air de marcher. On a un super produit au Japon, ça te décape la face et en dix jours t'as plus rien.

Il tendit à sa pauvre victime un pot gris en lui disant qu'il fallait absolument respecté les doses prescrites. Calculator le remercia et partit s'en appliquer une généreuse portion. Ichimaru dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il fallait absolument qu'il le voie après sa cure de pommade.

Bien sûr, il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il reversa du jus de fruits sur les vêtements de quelques invités. Il ne le faisait pas exprès. Les gens bougeaient trop et ne faisaient pas attention à où ils mettaient leur pied ou s'il y avait quelqu'un qui passait derrière eux.

La fête battait son plein, les jus de fruits coulaient à flots ainsi que la bière sans alcool. La musique était toujours aussi horrible et Ichimaru avait de plus en plus de mal à la supporter. Ni vu ni connu, il remplaça un des CD par un CD de musique traditionnelle de Soul Society. Il allait devoir penser à remercier le capitaine de la douzième division.

Il appuya sur la touche lecture et une musique ressemblant à de la musique classique mélangée à des chants bouddhistes se fit entendre. Tous arrêtèrent de gesticuler comme des pantins désarticulés. Ils fixaient la chaîne hi-fi comme si elle était possédée par le démon de la musique pourrie et ringarde.

Lola, rouge de honte, se rua sur l'appareil et remit leur belle musique de bourrin. Ichimaru sortit de la maison, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au bar. Un gars était entrain de vider une grande bouteille de rhum dans le punch.

Il sortit car il avait senti la présence d'un Hollow et comme cette petite sauterie commençait à l'ennuyer il avait décidé d'aller faire le ménage lui-même.

Quand il revint, le salon était dans un désordre inimaginable, des miettes de chips étaient incrustées dans la moquette, il y avait des tâches en tout genre sur le canapé et des lycéens étaient écroulés à même le sol, endormis tandis que d'autres dansaient et se pelotaient dans les coins.

Ichimaru marchait lentement vers l'escalier, enjambant des jeunes, évitant les cadavres de canettes ainsi que les restes de nourritures. Après un parcours du combattant, il atteignit finalement les premières marches. Il dut encore slalomer entre les personnes vautrées sur les marches et au bout de deux ou trois minutes, il put enfin poser le pied à l'étage.

A peine était-il sur le palier qu'il entendit des cris. Ce n'était pas du tout des cris de bonheur, c'était plutôt du genre au secours. Au départ il voulut les ignorer mais quelque chose en lui le força à aller voir.

Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce d'où provenait le bruit. Sa Nanao 2 était entrain de se faire tripatouiller contre son gré par une bande saoulards.

Cette vision réveilla en lui de mauvais souvenirs, il revoyait sa meilleure amie entrain de se débattre, il entendait le bruit de son kimono qui se déchirait ainsi que les rires de ses agresseurs. Il n'avait pas été là pour elle, trop occupé à teindre la barbe du général du Gotei-13.

Il se précipita dans la pièce et envoya valser les voyous. Ces derniers décampèrent sans demander leur reste, tandis que Lola était prostrée sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de con corps.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui toucha légèrement l'épaule. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et inonda son T-shirt de ses larmes. Il resta assis, la jeune fille dans les bras. Il ne savait pas quoi foire. Si cela avait été Rangiku, il lui aurait cherché une bouteille de saké et tout aurait été oublié. Mais avec cette jeune fille qui avait tout de l'être nuisible par excellence, il était impuissant…


	7. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Ichimaru serait mon esclave personnel……….. J'allais oublier, seul les OC m'appartiennent ;)

Résumé : Yamamoto a envoyé Ichimaru dans le monde des vivants pour lui apprendre à canaliser son penchant excessif pour le sadisme et la torture mentale. (Possible Ichimaru/OC)

Rating: T

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

C'est ma première fic sur Bleach.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 :**

Ichimaru à propos de Lola.

( PdV Ichimaru)

Stupide nana. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me regarder comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre ? J'lui ai rien fait. Enfin ptêtre bien que si.

Elle croit ptêtre que ça m'fait plaisir d'être ici dans cet endroit alors que je pourrais m'amuser à Soul Society avec Rangiku et mon fidèle vice capitaine. J'te jure y a des fois où je regrette d'avoir trahi Aizen.

Revenons à la miss. Elle se prend pour un super canon et ben c'est le contraire. Presque aussi plate qu'une limande, une coupe au carré ringarde au possible et un look de camionneur la plupart du temps.

Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas et je le lui rends bien. Nan mais pour qui elle que prend ? Passer mes T-shirt à la javel, fouiller dans ma collection de couteaux et de katanas. Par contre j'ai adoré le coup du répulsif pour chat. Je vais demander à Urahara d'en importer.

Je m'amuse bien à la faire tourner en bourrique. J'ai passé certains de ses cours au tipex, mis du décolorant à la place de son shampoing. J'ai aussi raccourci une jupe qui maintenant ne lui couvre plus que les fesses. J'ai découpé un de ses jeans qui s'est transformé en short ultra court. Elle a pas apprécié du tout. On l'a entendu crié pendant une bonne heure.

Ses parents sont bizarres. Ils me mangent dans la main. Seraient-ils à la solde du vieux schnock ? Ils m'adorent et me laissent faire tout ce que je veux. Si je veux voir Starloft ou une autre émission tout aussi débile et qu'elle veut voir un documentaire, c'est moi qui gagne.

J'ai même réussi à me faire inviter à sa fête d'anniversaire. C'est pas que j'en avais une envie folle. J'avais juste envie de pouvoir lui coller la honte. J'ai d'ailleurs demandé à ce cher Kurotsuchi de mettre la musique traditionnelle de chez nous sur ce qu'ils appellent des CDs.

Faut aussi que j'vous explique quelque chose. La Lola peut être qualifiée d'être nuisible mais pas parce qu'elle est méchante. Elle est trop gentille que c'en est écoeurant. Elle pense tellement aux autres qu'elle nuit à sa propre personne. Elle s'en rend pas compte. Mes blagues, mes farces la font bouillir, mais jamais elle ne me répondrait ouvertement. Elle préfère jouer le même jeu que moi et ça ne lui va pas du tout.

Allez, j'ai été gentil, je ne l'ai pas embêté pendant une journée tout entière. Je ne lui ai pas fait de compliment. Faut quand même pas pousser mémé dans les orties. Je l'ai ignorée. Je l'ai juste saluée de la tête en allant prendre le ptit dèj.

Y a une autre chose à dire à son sujet. Elle sait pas cuire. Ce qu'elle sert est immangeable. Elle chante comme un pied et elle fait partie d'une chorale. J'aurai préféré être expédié chez poil de carotte, au moins une de ses sœurs sait cuire.

Deux ptits mots au sujet de la fête, j'ai mis de l'alcool dans le punch, pas des masses, une petite fiole histoire de lui donner un peu de goût. J'ai accueilli les invités avec la miss. Pour une fois elle a fait un effort au niveau de sa tenue : jupe et débardeur. N'empêche les affaires auraient été mieux portées par ma chère Rangiku.

Petit retour sur la musique, la tête qu'elle a tiré quand la musique de Soul Society a retenti. J'ai cru qu'elle allait se jeter sur moi et m'arracher les yeux, mais non, elle s'est ruée sur l'appareil et a remis l'espèce de bruit qu'ils qualifient de musique. 'tain elle a aucune colonne vertébrale. Quelqu'un m'aurait fait un coup pareil, il aurait goûté à mon cher Shinsō…

Bref je me suis ennuyé à un tel point que je suis parti, la laissant seule avec toute la bande nullos qui lui servent d'amis, même si chuis sûr que la plupart ne sont là que pour le buffet gratos.

Finalement chuis revenu. Ils étaient tous vautrés sur le sol, y en avait même deux qui squattaient la baignoire et un avait élu domicile dans les toilettes. J'allais bien rire quand Nanao 2 allait devoir nettoyer tout ça avant que ses parents ne reviennent de leur week-end dans un patelin paumé au milieu de nul part.

Je suis donc partie à sa recherche, histoire de l'embêter un peu. Mais elle était pas en bas. Chuis monté, j'voulais passé un coup de fil à Rangiku et à Kira pour savoir où ils en étaient au niveau d'Aizen et des Menos qu'il avait lancés à ma recherche. Sur le palier, j'ai entendu des cris, chuis allé voir et j'ai vu une bande de gars qui tentait de faire des choses peu orthodoxes à une pauvre fille.

Cte pauv'fille c'était la miss Lola. Chuis allée la secourir, j'voulais pas que ce qui est arrivé à Rangiku se reproduise.

Là elle est dans son lit entrain de dormir. Mon T-shirt est dans la machine à laver. Elle m'a fichu plein de mascara noir dessus. J'crois que j'vais aller voir comment elle va. Je l'entends s'agiter. Faudra ptêtre que j'lui file des cours d'auto-défense.

(Fin PdV Ichimaru)

Ichimaru se leva et posa son cahier. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sortit. Quand il entra dans la chambre voisine de la sienne, il vit la jeune fille pleurer, elle était secouée de frissons. Il s'approcha, s'assit sur le bord du lit et la laissa pleurer contre son torse…


	8. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Ichimaru serait mon esclave personnel……….. J'allais oublier, seul les OC m'appartiennent ;)

Résumé : Yamamoto a envoyé Ichimaru dans le monde des vivants pour lui apprendre à canaliser son penchant excessif pour le sadisme et la torture mentale. (Possible Ichimaru/OC)

Rating: T

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

C'est ma première fic sur Bleach.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**

* * *

**

_Merci à Satji et Arkel pour leur review_

_ Satji :Merci pour ta review. L'histoire de Lola a une moral, faut faire gaffe à ce qu'y a dans son verre. Histoire de pas finir bourré ou pire…La façon d'écrire d'Ichimaru, ben il se prend pour un badboy donc il écrit un peu comme eux. S'il écrivait avec des belles phrases bien construites, ça ne collerait pas au personnage._

_Pour la romance, je demande un joker. Ça dépendra du lecteur car plusieurs personnes ( les veinards ) ont lu la fic en entier et ils ont eu une différente perception de la relation Gin/Lola. _

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 :**

Un petit détour à Soul Society

Depuis le départ d'Ichimaru, Soul Society était calme, trop calme. Les bruits des shinigamis et des autres âmes se plaignant des farces du capitaine de la troisième division manquaient.

Le général Yamamoto avait enfin réussi à finir d'étudier les piles de dossiers qui encombraient son bureau. Il avait même eu le temps de former Ichigo à son rôle de capitaine de la cinquième division.

Kira et Matsumoto se saoulaient encore mais moins fréquemment depuis qu'ils ont eu l'assurance qu'Ichimaru allait être rapatrié au moindre souci lié à ce vil traître qu'est Aizen.

D'ailleurs c'était ce gus qui leur donnait maintenant des cheveux blancs. Ils avaient dû placer Tousen sous haute protection et augmenter le nombre de shinigamis patrouillant dans le monde des vivants.

Il avait décidé de lancer des menos à la poursuite des deux personnes qui l'ont trahi. Manque de bol pour lui, les menos avaient un peu de mal à se frayer un chemin à travers les multiples boucliers qui avaient été mis en place pour protéger Soul Society.

Ichigo s'était plutôt bien intégré. Hinamori l'avait accepté et elle avait appris gérer les différentes batailles qui avaient lieu dans les locaux lorsque Abarai et Zaraki se trouvaient dans les parages.

Ce dernier s'était pas mal assagi grâce à l'influence de sa future femme, le capitaine de la quatrième division. Il en allait de même pour Yachiru qui avait arrêté de consommer des quantités industrielles de sucrerie.

Tousen faisait profile bas depuis sa réinsertion. Il travaillait dur, plus que les autres. Il voulait prouver qu'on pouvait à nouveau lui faire une confiance aveugle et totale.

En fait la vie s'écoulait paisiblement, chacun faisait ce qu'il avait à faire. Tout le monde s'entraînait, les apprentis shinigamis profitaient de cette période de calme pour faire des stages de paperasses. Mine de rien remplir des papiers et des dossiers n'étaient pas aussi facile que cela en avait l'air. Les capitaines et vice capitaines devaient utiliser une encre d'une couleur différente selon l'importance et le type de document. Rouge pour les documents urgents, bleu pour les affaires courantes, violet pour les mutations, rose pour les demande de congé,…

Yamamoto avait tenté de revenir à la bonne vieille encre noire mais le mouvement féministe de shinigamis avait menacé de se mettre en grève et qui dit grève de cette association dit plus de cantine, plus de ménage de fait, sans compter l'absence des membres féminins des 13 divisions. Alors bon le général, au bord de la crise de nerf, avait décidé de faire circuler un mémo expliquant l'intérêt profond de remplir les papiers avec des couleurs différentes.

Hormis le côté tout est beau tout est rose, il ne fallait oublier que ce cher Aizen pouvait revenir d'un instant à un autre. Alors bon, le turbo avait été mis au niveau des entraînements de gradés. Des simulations holographiques avaient été mises en places pour déjouer les tours d'hypnose du zanpakuto de l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division.

Ce n'était pas de la tarte mais c'était l'un des seuls moyens disponibles pour ne pas se faire piéger.

Il y avait le plan de protection mis en place autour des deux ex-traîtres. A Soul Society, il avait facile de l'appliquer mais sur Terre, les choses étaient plus compliquées. Mettre des shinigamis dans des corps artificiels ne les cacherait pas de l'ennemi et en plus ils allaient perdre du temps à s'en extraire pour pouvoir se battre.

Yamamoto avait donc simplement triplé les patrouilles de shinigamis dans le secteur où se trouvait Ichimaru. Il l'avait fait prévenir et gardait souvent le contact avec lui depuis qu'il avait eu vent du rêve de ce dernier.

Il semblait savoir quelque chose que les autres shinigamis ignoraient, quelque chose d'important au sujet de ce rêve.


	9. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Ichimaru serait mon esclave personnel……….. J'allais oublier, seul les OC m'appartiennent ;)

Résumé : Yamamoto a envoyé Ichimaru dans le monde des vivants pour lui apprendre à canaliser son penchant excessif pour le sadisme et la torture mentale. (Possible Ichimaru/OC)

Rating: T

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

C'est ma première fic sur Bleach.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

Le début du cauchemar

L'après fête fut un véritable enfer. Il fallut ranger la maison et tout remettre en état. Essayer pour voir d'enlever des traces de ketchup sur un tapis blanc…

Lola n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, elle nettoyait mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle repensait sans cesse à son agression et elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Ichimaru était impuissant. Même les blagues les plus débiles ne marchaient plus. Elle ne riait pas, ne s'emportait pas quand il la traitait de nullos et de mocheté. Il faisait tout pour la faire réagir. En vain.

Au comble du désespoir, notre brave capitaine dut sortit son côté ours en peluche du placard. La seule personne l'ayant jamais vu avait été Rangiku.

Il l'aida à nettoyer, il l'escortait jusqu'à sa salle de cours, la ramenait à la maison, regardait de travers ceux qui lui lançait des regards lubriques et faisait de la vie de ses tourmenteurs un enfer.

Lola ne fit pas attention à ces gestes. Du moins au commencement. Mais plus le temps passait plus elle se rendit qu'Ichimaru n'était pas aussi détestable qu'il le laissait paraître. Bien sûr elle ne montrait pas qu'elle allait mieux car cela aurait voulu dire le retour du Gin cassant, blagueur et infernal. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à son côté ourson en peluche protecteur, elle ne voulait pas revoir l'autre aspect de sa personnalité.

Ichimaru, de son côté, avait remarqué son manège. Mais il avait décidé de faire comme s'il n'était pas au courant. Ce n'était pas seulement car, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis son arrivée, il l'aimait bien mais surtout car il avait senti une recrudescence du nombre d'Hollows présents dans ce secteur.

Il avait envoyé des papillons et passé plusieurs appels. Les shinigamis patrouilleurs avaient vu leur nombre augmenté que ce soit dans le monde des vivants ou à l'entrée de Soul Society. Cela voulait dire qu'Aizen n'allait sans doute pas tarder à frapper.

Ichimaru était perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixait un point dans le ciel. Ses sourcils étaient froncés du fait de sa profonde concentration.

-Gin ?

Pas de réponse. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta.

- Gin, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je peux rester avec toi.

- Comme tu veux.

Lola s'installa sur le lit et commença à lire des mangas. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Ichimaru la porta dans sa chambre et la borda. Il laissa la porte ouverte et retourna dans sa chambre.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit le capitaine Kuchiki assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il l'invita à entrer et ferma la porte de sa chambre.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Aizen a commencé à lâcher des Menos. Votre sécurité sera renforcée dès mon départ. Plusieurs capitaines et vice capitaine seront affectés à votre protection.

- Donc je n'ai pas l'autorisation de rentrer à Soul Society ?

- Pas pour l'instant. Le général en chef termine son étude des risques. D'ici deux semaines vous pourrez rentrer. Mais en attendant, comme je vous l'ai indiqué votre sécurité sera renforcée. Ne sortez plus purifier les Hollows, masquez votre énergie spirituelle au maximum et évitez de vous faire remarquer. En gros comportez vous comme vous le faites depuis deux semaines terrestres.

- Bien et si on m'attaque je fais quoi ? Je me laisse faire ?

- Quelqu'un sera là. Le capitaine Soi Fong est là entrain de patrouiller avec toute sa division.

Kuchiki partit comme il était venu. Ichimaru pouvait voir l'ombre des shinigamis sauter de toits en toits.

Ichimaru s'étendit sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'endormit. Son sommeil fut peuplé de vision plus horrible les une que les autres. Comme à chaque fois, il finissait par se faire tuer mais cette fois-ci, une personne fit bouclier de son corps et se prit la lame qui lui était destinée avant qu'il ne meure à son tour.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine. Il but un grand verre d'eau avant de remonter se coucher. Le sommeil le fuyait, il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Au bout de trois sonneries, une voix ensommeillée lui répondit.

- Vice capitaine de la dixième division, Matsumoto j'écoute.

- Rangiku, comment vas-tu ?

- Gin, c'est toi ? Ta voix est bizarre, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Nan, tout va bien, j'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix.

- Je te connais par cœur. Dis moi ce qui te travaille. C'est Aizen et les mesures de protections ?

- Nan, c'est juste que j'avais envie d'entendre une voix amicale. C'est dur d'être coincé dans ce coin paumé.

- Je vais demander à Yamamoto l'autorisation de te rejoindre.

- Surtout pas ! Reste à Soul Society, je t'en prie.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as une petite amie et tu ne veux pas que je la rencontre.

- Rangiku, je suis sérieux, ne viens surtout pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit.

- Là tu m'inquiètes. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Je t'en prie.

- Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est pour toi.

Il raccrocha. Le sommeil ne semblait toujours pas vouloir de lui. Il se mit à errer dans la maison et il finit par s'arrêter devant le lit de sa Nanao 2. Il s'assit par terre, dos contre le lit et dix minutes plus tard il dormait.


	10. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Ichimaru serait mon esclave personnel……….. J'allais oublier, seul les OC m'appartiennent ;)

Résumé : Yamamoto a envoyé Ichimaru dans le monde des vivants pour lui apprendre à canaliser son penchant excessif pour le sadisme et la torture mentale. (Possible Ichimaru/OC)

Rating: T

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

C'est ma première fic sur Bleach.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

_Merci à Satji pour sa review._

_Satji :Je n'aborde pas les rêves de manière directe. Tout ce que je peux dire à leurs sujets c'est qu'ils……Enfin, non je ne dirai rien, ça gâcherait la suite de l'histoire. L'idée du groupe féministe m'est venue en visionnant la fin de certains épisodes. Ça m'avait trop fait rire._

_Je te souhaite un bon gros tas bien odorant pour tes exams._

_Désolée d'updater avec une semaine de retard mais mon modem a grillé pendant un orage dimanche dernier et j'ai du attendre son remplaçant _

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 :**

La fin du cauchemar I.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans le moindre incident. Etait-ce le calme avant la tempête ? Ichimaru aurait bien voulu le savoir. Il était toujours en alerte, ne sortait plus de son gigai et faisait les trajets domicile lycée en shunpo.

Il ne taquinait plus Lola, qui s'était par ailleurs remise de son choc et ne faisait plus semblant d'aller mal. Il donnait des cours traditionnels et ne blaguait plus avec les élèves. Il dévisageait toutes les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, suspectant chacune d'entre elle d'être Aizen.

En parlant de Lola, elle avait remarqué les changements dans le comportement d'Ichimaru. Elle cherchait à comprendre pourquoi il n'était plus comme avant. Elle avait remarqué qu'il ne dormait plus ou que les rares fois où le sommeil avait daigné vouloir de lui il se réveillait toutes les heures.

Elle avait tenté de lui parler, de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. La seule réponse qu'elle avait obtenu était un pâle sourire et un " tout va bientôt être comme avant. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. "

Malheureusement, les choses semblaient s'accélérer. Les patrouilles devenaient plus intenses et des shinigamis en gigai avec leur énergie spirituelle cachée étaient partout. Ils avaient infiltré le lycée et tous les endroits où Ichimaru avait l'habitude de se rendre. On aurait pu croire à une opération menée par la CIA ou le KGB.

Ichimaru l'avait remarqué et maintenant, le sommeil le fuyait plus que jamais. Il passait ses nuits à regarder par la fenêtre ou devant la télé. Les matins où il avait réussi à s'endormir, il se réveillait avec une couverture drapée autour de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait avec lui le soir ou si quelqu'un venait le couvrir.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait du lycée, il trouva le capitaine Hitsugaya dans sa chambre. Il en sortit vite fait et alla s'assurer que Lola ou ses parents n'étaient pas dans les parages. Lola faisait une dissertation tandis que sa mère préparait le repas et que le père bricolait la voiture dans le garage.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Je ne suis pas là par plaisir. Tousen a été tué.

- Comment ?

- Nous n'en savons encore rien.

- C'est sensé me rassurer ? Si Aizen a pu l'éliminer à Soul Society alors je peux me considérer comme mort.

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Vous me détestez alors pourquoi prendre la peine de me prévenir ? J'comprends pas.

- Il y a des personnes qui tiennent à vous, d'autres qui vous ont pardonné alors je suis en minorité. Mais sachez que si vous survivez et que vous recommencez à comploter, je vous tuerai de mes propres mains.

- Sympa de me prévenir. Mais je sais toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes là.

- Vous allez rentrer à Soul Society à la fin de la semaine terrestre.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Il nous faut du temps pour préparer votre fuite.

Et Hitsugaya sauta par la fenêtre.

Ichimaru se jeta sur son lit et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il se leva et prit l'un des poignards qu'il gardait sous son oreiller.

La porte s'ouvrit révélant une Lola, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Oui ?

- Maman m'envoie te dire qu'on mange. Dis, c'était quoi les bruits d'avant ?

- Un film, rien qui te concerne. J'arrive.

Le dîner se passa dans un silence total. Le calme fut rompu par Ichimaru qui crut bon de prendre la parole.

- Je dois vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Je repars ce week-end pour le Japon. Mon cousin est décédé et ma famille a besoin de moi. Je vous remercie encore pour votre accueil et Lola, merci de m'avoir montré que la gentillesse n'était pas une faiblesse.

- Mon petit Gin, arrêtez de parler de la sorte. Vous nous donnez l'impression que vous allez vous aussi mourir.

- Vous savez Brigitte, un accident est si vite arrivé. Mon cousin n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit et en sortant d'un restaurant, il s'est apparemment fait poignarder. Nous ne savons pas encore comment cela a pu se produire car il ne sortait jamais seul. Il était aveugle.

- C'est horrible.

Le reste du dîner fut vraiment silencieux. Personne ne savait quoi dire. A la fin du repas, Ichimaru retourna dans sa chambre. Il avait décidé de commencer à faire ses bagages. Il savait que la plupart des objets avaient déjà été emportée par ses collègues shinigamis. Il ne lui restait plus que les affaires qu'il avait quand il avait été déposé dans l'aéroport.

Il avait fini de boucler sa valise quand Lola entra dans sa chambre. Elle s'approcha de lui et planta son regard sur les paupières mi closes d'Ichimaru.

- Menteur !

- Quoi ?

- Ton cousin n'est pas mort accidentellement, il s'est fait assassiner et tu risques aussi de te faire tuer. J'ai tout entendu.

Ichimaru ne broncha pas. Il resta devant elle, la regardant.

- Et après, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu n'peux pas m'encadrer de toute façon !

- Les gens changent comme tu l'as dit à table. Je te détestais, j'ai appris à t'apprécier. Malgré ton apparente froideur et méchanceté, tu es quelqu'un qui fera tout pour aider son prochain.

Elle venait de le percer à jour. Ichimaru ouvrit les yeux tellement il était surpris. Il s'attendait à la voir partir en courant. C'était ce que faisait tout les gens quand ils voyaient ses yeux.

- Tu as des yeux d'une couleur peu commune, mais ils sont beaux. Dommage que tu les caches.

Elle n'était pas partie.

- Dis moi c'est quoi Soul Society ? Tu peux m'expliquer.

- Non, si jamais je te dévoile qui je suis réellement tu auras des ennuis et je veux pas que ça arrive.

- Je suppose que tu ne viendras plus au lycée et que demain tu ne seras plus là, que quelqu'un aura effacé ton souvenir.

- Comme je l'ai dit, je partirai comme je suis venu, ce week-end. Aucun souvenir s'ra perdu car personne peut effacer les souvenirs hormis le temps.

- Promis.

- Promis.

Lola lui fit un sourire et sortit de la chambre. Ichimaru se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il soupira. Comment allait-il demander qu'on leur laisse leurs souvenirs. Et pourquoi cela le travaillait-il à ce point ?


	11. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Ichimaru serait mon esclave personnel……….. J'allais oublier, seul les OC m'appartiennent ;)

Résumé : Yamamoto a envoyé Ichimaru dans le monde des vivants pour lui apprendre à canaliser son penchant excessif pour le sadisme et la torture mentale. (Possible Ichimaru/OC)

Rating: T

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

C'est ma première fic sur Bleach.

C'est le dernier chapitre, mais un épilogue va suivre dans les jours qui viennent.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Satji : Merci pour la review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Le jour, ça doit être mardi ou mercredi, je ne sais plus. Si j'avais accès au chapitre suivant je pourrais te donner une réponse exacte. Soul Society n'est pas à l'abri. Un endroit où ils auraient été à 100 pourcent en sécurité n'existe pas. Je suis contente que tes examens se soient bien passés, pas comme les miens, mais bon félicitation._

_yuki-chAn : Merci pour ta review. Fic à l'eau de rose, je ne pense pas que ce qualificatif convient. J'ai voulu montrer de Gin a un côté humain caché quelque part sous son sadisme…_

_cactus07 : Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite._

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

La fin du cauchemar II

Deux jours plus tard, vendredi, Ichimaru mettait la touche finale à son départ. Il avait bouclé sa valise et remit la chambre dans l'état où elle était lors de son arrivée. Il venait de finir avec le placard et la commode. Il ne lui restait plus que le bureau.

Il s'en approcha et rangea ses stylos dans une des poches d'un sac à dos qu'il avait acheté. Il remit les le sous main fleuri dessus et enleva toute la poussière qui s'était accumulé dessus. Il rangea son ordinateur portable et il s'apprêta à vérifier le contenu des tiroirs quand la porte de sa chambre fut ouverte.

- Mon petit Gin, il est l'heure de dîner.

- J'arrive Brigitte.

Le dîner se passa dans un silence quasi religieux. Ichimaru voulait leur parler, les remercier pour leur accueil, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Finalement, monsieur Huisin en eut assez et rompit le silence.

- Gin nous avons été vraiment heureux de vous accueillir ici. Je sais que vivre ici n'a pas été rose tous les jours car ma fille vous a rendu la vie impossible durant les premiers temps. Pour vous montrer notre reconnaissance et notre affection à votre égard, ma femme et moi avons décidé de vous offrir un petit cadeau. Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû. Je ne mérite pas tant d'attention.

Ichimaru prit le paquet et s'inclina devant eux en signe de remerciement. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un album photo. Il le feuilleta. Il n'y avait que des photos de lui avec eux lors de sorties dominicales et des réunions de famille auxquelles il avait assisté.

Bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre, ce cadeau lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il remercia encore une fois ses hôtes avant de s'excuser pour la nuit. Il avait posé son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier quand il fut rappelé. Il retourna donc dans la salle à manger et lança un regard interrogatif aux personnes encore assises.

- Avant que vous ne montiez, il faut que vous sachiez que nous n'allons pas pouvoir vous conduire à l'aéroport demain midi. Ma femme et moi devons partir très tôt dans la matinée pour le nord de la France. Lola sera votre chauffeur.

- Bien. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Bonne nuit.

Ichimaru monta dans sa chambre et rangea son cadeau. Il retourna au bureau et ouvrit le dernier tiroir qu'il n'avait pas vérifié. Il y trouva un paquet cadeau, non ouvert mais quelque peu froissé.

Il décida qu'il allait l'ouvrir une fois de retour à Soul Society. Ichimaru Gin ne remerciait jamais personne. Il l'avait fait une fois et il n'allait pas recommencer.

Après une bonne heure, il avait fini de tout ranger. Il était allongé sur son lit, une BD dans les mains. Malgré cette apparente décontraction il était tendu. Le moindre bruit inconnu le faisait sursauté. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir son zanpakuto à portée de main.

Lola était de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle tenait une boite de taille moyenne entre les mains. Elle hésitait. Devait-elle entrer ou bien devait-elle toquer et attendre son autorisation pour entrer ?

Finalement elle toqua. Pas de réponse. Elle toqua encore une fois et toujours rien. Elle commençait à avoir peur pour lui. Elle entra et le trouva sur son lit entrain de lire. En entendant le bruit de la porte Ichimaru se tourna vers la porte. Il fut surpris de voir Lola, une boîte en main, ayant l'air gêné.

- Qu'est-c'tu veux ?

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je l'ai trouvé dans un marché au puce et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

Elle lui tendit la boîte, et lui, sans le moindre mot l'ouvrit et en sortit une dague. Il observa son présent avec attention puis planta son regard dans celui de la personne le lui ayant offert.

- D'où qu'ça vient ?

- Du marché au puce où nous étions la semaine dernière. Je sais qu'elle est miteuse si on la compare avec toutes les lames que tu possèdes.

- L'est pas miteuse. C'te dague vaut plein d'pognons. L'gars qui t'l'a r'fourgué est un abruti il aurait pu s'en mettre plein les poches.

- Ca veut dire que tu aimes mon cadeau ?

- Ouais.

- Au fait on partira vers les 11 heures alors soit près.

Lola sortit. Ichimaru joua avec cette dague. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup.

Le lendemain matin, Ichimaru se leva l'esprit soulagé. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines il n'avait pas rêvé qu'il se faisait tué ou que quelqu'un se faisait tuer à sa place. Prenant cela pour un bon signe, il relâcha sa garde.

Peu avant l'heure du départ, le téléphone sonna. Lola demanda à Ichimaru d'aller s'installer dans la voiture avant de décrocher le combiné.

Ichimaru s'approcha de la voiture. Au moment où il mit la main sur la poignée, une forte énergie spirituelle s'abattit sur lui. Il la reconnut immédiatement. Paniqué, il tenta de regagner la maison tout en tentant de prévenir Soul Society grâce à son portable.

Il eut à peine le temps de composer le numéro que son téléphone lui fut arraché des mains et écrasé.

Aizen se tenait en face de lui. Un sourire malfaisant s'étirait sur son visage.

- Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ? Si j'ai réussi à éliminer Tosen à Soul Society, je n'aurai aucun mal à en finir avec toi.

- Mouais, mais sans moi t'aurais pas réussi à chourrer c'truc qu'était dans la miss Kuchiki.

- Probablement. La n'est pas la question. Tu m'as trahi et cela va te coûter la vie. Tu es pitoyable mon pauvre dans ton corps artificiel sans la moindre arme pour te défendre.

Ichimaru jeta un coup d'œil vers la maison. Lola était encore au téléphone.

- Je ne toucherai pas à cette humaine. Mes menos s'en chargeront quand j'envahirai ce monde pitoyable.

Aizen sortit son zanpakuto de son fourreau et le pointa vers Ichimaru.

- Chuis prêt à mourir Aizen. Viens je t'attends.

Ichimaru sortit la dague que Lola lui avait offerte de la poche intérieure de son blouson. Voyant cette arme ridicule Aizen ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée tout en se ruant sur son ancien associé. Ichimaru réussit à parer l'attaque car il avait l'habitude de manier des katanas et d'autres sabres ayant des lames courtes.

Ils bataillèrent durant plusieurs minutes, aucun ne prenant le dessus. Ils étaient de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée entrain de reprendre leur souffle. Ce fut le moment que Lola choisit pour sortir de la maison.

La présence de la jeune fille déconcentra Ichimaru qui baissa sa garde. Aizen en profita pour se jeter sur lui.

Ichimaru était prêt à mourir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas parer cette attaque, pas dans de ce corps et pas avec cette lame. Il attendait, les yeux fermés que la lame vienne le transpercer. Mais rien ne vint. Il sentit un bref picotement puis plus rien.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Lola qui glissait lentement contre lui, laissant une traînée de sang sur sa veste grise.

Ichimaru entra dans une colère noire. Il serra sa dague et se rua sur Aizen. Il n'alla pas loin car une forte énergie spirituelle le cloua sur place. Le général Yamamoto apparut suivi de près par tous les capitaines et vice capitaine.

- Capitaine Ichimaru, occupez vous de la blessée. Capitaine Unohana allez l'aider. Nous allons nous occuper du traître.

Ichimaru s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'agenouilla, posant la tête de la blessée sur ses genoux. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Imbécile ! Pourquoi t'es sortie ? Pourquoi tu t'es interposée ?

Lola se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang.

- Parfois on agit sans réfléchir. (Une nouvelle quinte de toux vint la secouer.) On fait parfois de drôle de chose quand on n'a….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une dernière quinte de toux l'emporta.

Ichimaru avait le regard fixé sur elle et sur le capitaine de la quatrième division qui tentait malgré tout de la sauver.

Un peu plus loin, Aizen était enchaîné et son zanpakuto était entre les mains du général. Le capitaine Unohana revint près de lui et lui chuchota quelques mots.

Le commandant en chef du Gotei 13 fit un signe au capitaine de la treizième division, lui donnant par la même occasion un ordre muet.

Le capitaine Ukitake s'approcha d'Ichimaru et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Capitaine Ichimaru, venez avec nous. Un membre de la quatrième division viendra s'occuper d'elle. Vous la reverrez sûrement dans le Rukongai.

Ichimaru se leva et ramassa sa dague qui baignait dans le sang de Lola. Il suivit le capitaine de la treizième division. Avant de passer le portail qui allait le ramener chez lui, il jeta un dernier regard à la forme étendue sur le sol. Une seule lame coula le long de ses joues.

**A/N de fin de chapitre : **Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. Mon ordinateur est enfin réparé mais malheureusement le disque dur a été totalement effacé. J'ai perdu tous mes travaux et tous mes fichiers. J'ai donc dû réécrire la fin de ma fic.

Sinon pour me faire pardonner, je serais prête à écrire un drabble au choix pour les reviewers qui me donneront un couple et un mot clé ou une phrase clé.


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Ichimaru serait mon esclave personnel……….. J'allais oublier, seul les OC m'appartiennent ;)

Résumé : Yamamoto a envoyé Ichimaru dans le monde des vivants pour lui apprendre à canaliser son penchant excessif pour le sadisme et la torture mentale. (Possible Ichimaru/OC)

Rating: T

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

C'est ma première fic sur Bleach.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**EPILOGUE**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la capture d'Aizen et la mort de Lola. Le meurtre avait été maquillé en accident de voiture et personne n'a jamais rien suspecté.

Aizen a été jugé et condamné à la prison à vie. Son zanpakuto fut détruite et son âme fut vidée de toute énergie spirituelle. Il ne restait plus rien de l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division.

Ichigo fut nommé capitaine de la cinquième division et Uraharu fut réintégré et promu capitaine de la neuvième division. Quelques ajustements durent se faire, des plaintes durent être prises en compte mais au final tout fonctionna comme sur des roulettes.

Une enquête avait été menée pour comprendre comment l'ancien capitaine de la neuvième division avait été assassiné. Ils découvrirent que personne ne l'avait tué mais qu'il s'était suicidé sous l'emprise d'une drogue hallucinogène tirée de la salive des menos. Comment cette drogue était arrivée à Soul Society restait cependant un mystère. La piste la plus probable était qu'Aizen ait utilisé une illusion pour s'introduire dans le Sereitei et ainsi piéger son ancien allié.

Malheureusement cela ne restait qu'une hypothèse parmi tant d'autre car Aizen refusait de leur expliquer comment il avait procédé.

Ichimaru avait retrouvé les deux seuls amis qu'il avait : son vice capitaine Kira et son amie d'enfance Matsumoto. Ils essayèrent par tous les moyens de lui faire oublier le dramatique accident ayant coûté la vie à une humaine. Cela fut peine perdue car il refusait d'oublier.

Il parcourait le Rukongai à la recherche de la personne ayant donné sa vie pour lui. Il demandait à tout le monde si elle était là mais personne ne répondait par la positive. Il avait beau montrer les photos qu'il avait d'elle et de sa famille, personne ne le reconnaissait.

Ses visites se firent de plus en plus rare, jusqu'à cesser totalement. Il en avait assez de chercher et de ne rien trouver. Pendant quelques temps, il envoya des membres de sa division la chercher mais en vain.

Avec le temps, le souvenir douloureux fit place un pincement au cœur quand il était perdu dans ses pensées pour un jour totalement disparaître.

Il redevint le bon vieux Ichimaru, blagueur et sadique, quoiqu'il évitait de faire des blagues trop douteuses. Tout était bien qui finissait bien si l'on faisait abstraction des crises de nerfs de Yamamoto à cause des blagues et autres bêtises du capitaine de la troisième division.

Et Lola ?

Lola était dans un des premiers quartiers du Rukongai. Elle habitait dans une belle petite maison avec une vieille dame et une autre jeune fille. Elle allait tous les jours au marché et elle aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les autres personnes de son quartier.

Les gens commençaient à l'apprécier pour sa gentillesse tandis que d'autres personnes profitaient de sa nature bienveillante. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle rentrait avec des bleus ou sans les provisions qu'elle devait ramener.

Quand elle ne travaillait pas, elle passait ses journées devant les grandes portes blanches et ors qui barraient l'accès au Sereitei. Elle enviait les personnes qui allaient et venaient entre les deux zones de Soul Society. Elle s'asseyait à proximité avec de la couture ou du tricot et attendait que les portes s'ouvrent lui laissant voir pendant quelques minutes le quartier résidentiel des personnes les plus importantes de Soul Society.

Un jour qu'il pleuvait, Lola retourna prêt des portes. Quand elle arriva, une foule immense était déjà présente et les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. Une vieille femme la laissa aller devant. Elle put admirer une procession de shinigamis entrer dans le Sereitei.

Soudain une chevelure attira son attention. Puis un visage, une démarche. C'était lui. Elle agrippa sa manche. Il la regarda d'un air dédaigneux et secoua son bras, la faisait tomber dans une flaque d'eau. Elle tenta de l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit. Rapidement la foule se dispersa.

Lola pleurait, seule dans la boue.

Ichimaru revoyait dans sa tête la personne qu'il avait repoussée et se demandait pourquoi cela le travaillait.

FIN

**Note finale : **Et voilà c'est la fin. Je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs ainsi que les personnes ayant laissé une review. J'avais une suite d'écrite mais je l'ai perdu, ou plutôt on me l'a effacé. Donc si vous le souhaitez j'en écrirais une.

La note du chapitre précédent est toujours en vigueur. Chaque reviewer aura droit à un drabble du moment qu'il m'indique un couple homo ou hétéro et un mot clé ou une phrase clé. Je tiens juste à préciser que je lis pas le manga, je regarde juste l'anime.


End file.
